This is it!
by Goldenstripe2510
Summary: Everything their parents ever taught them would have have prepared them for thier moment, if only they had known the truth. So when a group of teen villain show up and new heroes are needed, will they rise up to the challenge or fall to the ashes? Rated T. This is a working progress story, so hang in there :P
1. Prologue

**Chapter: Prologue**

**Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls. The story you've all been waiting (a long, long time) for. This Is It! Sorry to all the people who have been waiting and welcome to all who read. **

**I need to give a really big Thank You to all the villain makers, Al-theFreak, Dino724, fencingfan, FresianFire, Kittykamando, lostloner17, Meteorthunder3, Obiwan1022, and Szyael. And also a big Thanks to everyone who entered. :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice.**

**So without further to do, I give you...This Is It!**

_My name is Jay, and I'm fighting in a war. A war for truth, love, freedom and justice. Young Justice._

"Ok, well it's become quite clear that it's about time you guys begin the final stage before full Justice League membership. And so this requires you guys to become a team." Nightwing paced in front of 7 teens.

Silver Hunter walked up to Nightwing. "You'll take the name Young Justice."

Aquaman followed the hunter. "The original Young Justice was the first team of its time."

A blur of red and the Flash was beside them smirking. "And we were the originals."

"This is a big responsibility" Mrs Martian added floating towards the other mentors.

"And also a big honour." Rocket followed the martian.

Superman came to stand beside Rocket. "There's only one thing left." He nodded to Nightwing, who just smirked.

"Are you ready?"

A small raven haired boy wearing shades stepped forward, arms crossed across his chest. "Of course we are! This _is_ what you trained us for." The kid snapped.

Flash leaned over Nightwing's shoulder. "Bat like bird." He whispered.

Nightwing playfully elbowed him. "We don't all end up like that."

"Err hem." Silver Hunter coughed tapping her foot impatiently.

Nightwing rubbed the back of his neck. "Sorry, just getting carried away. Anyway, Jay will lead this team until he proves otherwise."

"This is going to be fun." Muttered a freckled boy with short orange hair. Only to be slapped across the back of the head by a girl about his age with a long brown plait. "Owww!"

Nightwing ignored them and went on. "Robin will be in charge of training, Arsenal will do specialist training, Wonder woman and a few others will rotate 'den mother'. Any other questions?" All the teens shook their heads. "Good, now if you'll follow the hallway and turn left at the end you should see your rooms. I'll leave it up to you guys to choose your room. Dismissed."

The 7 teens broke away and headed towards the rooms. The kid with the shades, now known as Jay, walked ahead not worrying about the rest. In a flash the freckled boy was by his side. "Hey, I'm Luke." He stuck out his hand but Jay ignored him.

Luke slowed his pace to match the rest of the teams. He set eyes on the girl with the plait. "See, I told you this would be fun."

"Whatever." She muttered, then looked at everyone else. "I'm Atlanta."

A small girl with wavy light brown hair spoke up. "Nice to meet you. If you do not mind me asking, what is your real name?"

Atlanta smiled. "My real name's Coral and I'm 16. What's your name?"

The girl smiled as well. "Oh, I'm Aqura, but you guys can call me Azuela, and I'm 14."

A tall dark skinned guy stuck out his hand. "Panther, or Namir, I'm 17."

"Martianboy. My name's Dillon and I'm 16 since three days ago." Said a really hot blonde guy shaking Namir's hand.

"Happy Birthday!" Coral shouted.

"Ha, I turned 16 three days ago as well." A blonde girl laughed. "I'm Kaye the Supergirl."

Luke came up to her smirking. "Super_girl_? More like Super_hot_."

Coral rolled her eyes. "Great, you're _that _type."

He sped back to Coral. "I can be your type if you want."

She tackled him to the ground, grabbed his arm, moved it to the point where of almost dislocating, then glared at him. "Don't try to hit on me, got it?"

The teens soon reached their rooms. The door at the very end on the left was closed, which they assumed Jay had taken, so Luke took the one next to it. Dillon took the one next to Luke and Namir took the one next to Dillon. Coral went on the end of the right side with Azuela next to her and Kaye next to her. After 5 minutes of judging their rooms Nightwing's voice boomed through the mountain. "Team please report to the training room."

**OoOoOoOCOoOoOoO**

_My name is Phoenix and I'm starting a war. A war with blood, tears, discord and death. And it's all for the Ashes._

A figure stood in the shadows of a dark warehouse. The only light was that of the moonlight which seeped in through the now open heavy iron doors. Several others's silhouettes stood behind that one figure. In the door way was a little girl no older than 10. She was wearing a black full body suit, thin black belt for carrying things, a sleeveless brown jacket with a fur-lined hood and dark brown wings were on her back. The figure shifted a bit and motioned one of the silhouettes forward. Seeing this, the winged girl lowered herself into a fighting crouch.

Out of the shadows stepped a girl. She was about 16 with long, bleached blonde, straight hair tied up in a pony tail. Her outfit was pure black which consisted of long pants that were ripped across the legs, long sleeved puffy shouldered mid drift showing her extremely toned tummy, blind fold mask, sash belt covering her hips and combat boots. The little girl tried to read the other girls expression but couldn't. The other girl had cold green eyes that showed no fear, no happiness, no anger, no emotion. Neither girl moved but instead calculated their opponent, silent tension building up. The blonde struck like a snake pulling two long swords from behind her back. The young girl though was fast and dodged then swooped back to attack. Her blow was blocked with the eldest's kick. This complicated dance of dangerous moves weaved across the room. The blonde got a few good hits in causing the winged kid to fall backward.

The kid knelt there breathing heavily, blood coming from a cut across her side and sweat dripping from her face. She looked up and saw the other girl charging at her again. Quickly she launched herself into the air out of the way. Spying her below the girl swooped down and disarmed the two swords sending the older girl into the wall. Using the adrenalin and momentum from her last attack she sped towards the blonde girl. Suddenly the world and everything in it became slow. The glint of a small blade caught her eye but she couldn't stop in time. Time sped up and all she could feel was the pain of the dagger being plunged into her stomach. The kid stumbled back screaming out in pain. Rage built up inside her.

With the last of her strength she stood and lashed out at the blonde before tackling her to the ground. She took one of the daggers and placed to the blonde's throat. Again the figure shifted, this time coming into the light. It was another girl, around the age of 14 who had fiery red hair. Even in the dark this girl could be seen as if in daylight. It was almost like she faintly glowed**. **Her eyes were definitely glowing though. They burned like red fire. Her elegant crimson red dress touched her ankles at the back and was knee-length at the front. She strode forward to stand in front of the winged girl. "Why are you here?"

The little girl looked up, still holding the knife where it was. "To join the fight."

The red girl motioned for both fighters to stand. They both fell apart and the kid dizzily stood up. Blondie rose and stood behind her. Fiery eyes burned down into the pale blue eyes of the kid. "Will you stay loyal?"

"Yes." Came the reply of the kid. Her vision was swimming from blood loss but she held in there. She _had _to stay strong.

Seeing this, the red girl came a step closer. "Who are you loyal to?"

"The Ashes."

With a smirk the red head waved her hand. "You're on. We have our last so you're all dismissed." The blonde nudged the kid toward the shadows where all the silhouettes were disappearing. "Oh and one more thing kid..." The red girl pointed to a limp mass in a crimson puddle near the entrance. "That's what becomes of traitors and anyone who shows weakness." The little girl nodded and followed the blonde through a door at the back of the room.

Silently they journeyed down the dark hallways making a turn here or there. After the 6th turn the little girl couldn't take it any longer. She collapsed to her knees, fresh blood now seeping out around the dagger still embedded in her stomach. The blonde quickly rushed over to help her up. With help from the blonde who was holding her up, the kid kept walking on. "My name's Sasha. I'm sorry for stabbing you. No hard feelings, right?"

The kid nodded. "Where are we going?" She croaked out.

"Through this door. We're gonna visit Cure and everyone else." Sasha opened it, ignoring the sudden light, and carried the kid in, placing her on one of the beds. A girl with short, choppy dark brown hair rushed to her side with a syringe. This girl yelled something at Sasha but the kid couldn't hear. Everything was fuzzy to her. Sasha leaned over her saying something then reached for the dagger. She yanked it out, hurriedly replacing it with pressure using her hands. The kid's world spun again making her nauseous. She was injected by the syringe releasing a deep red substance into her body. After a minute her hearing and sight came clear again.

The choppy haired girl sighed in relief. "You couldn't have cut it any closer, could you have?" She screeched at Sasha.

"Look, just be glad I didn't use my poison dagger on her." She looked at the little girl. "How are ya kid?"

"That's Falcon to you, not _kid_, and I'm fine. What was in the syringe?" She attempted to stand but winced at the pain. The girl pressed her hands into Falcon's wound.

"Sasha, pass me a needle with thread and a 2x18 bandage." She barked. Sasha pulled a duffle bag from under a bed. She searched it until she found all the things. The duffle bag was just tossed under the bed again. Sasha handed them to her then helped Falcon sit upright. The choppy haired girl expertly sewed her stab up then started wrapping the bandage around the kid's stomach and wound. "My name's Cure, and about your question that was some of my blood. My father's friend gave me healing powers so my blood can heal most wounds; even prevent death for a while."

Falcon looked at the other girls properly for the first time. She noticed Sasha had big brown eyes and wore thick black mascara. On her hands were sleek black gloves which at the moment she was using to clean the dagger. Cure had short dark brown choppy hair that had a red sheen and dark brown eyes. In her right eye was a birthmark that made pat of her eye look blue. She wore a navy blue, off-the-shoulder, long sleeved mini-dress with a black singlet and leggings underneath, a dark grey hooded cloak, ankle boots and a lose belt with a medical kit, syringe and small throwing daggers hanging off it.

She watched the fingerless gloved hands wrap a bandage around her stomach. "What's with the Roman four tattoo on your wrist?" Falcon asked.

Cure smiled. "I'm the forth and daughter of my family, that's what the 'Roman four' means." She finished the wrapping. "Now that's done. Are you hurt anywhere else?" The little girl shook her head. "Good. Sasha, go get the others." Sasha lazily opened her mouth but Cure interrupted. "And don't say 'yes mum', I don't need you sassing me." Sasha walked out the room, but not without whispering 'yes mum'. Cure yelled after her. "I heard that." She went to a tap, slipped off her gloves, and washed her hands and then started washing the syringe and needle. "So why did you really come here, and don't tell me to fight. You knew this was dangerous."

"I came for friends. My dad says I need friends but every time I make a 'friend' they annoy me, so I heard about this underground team. I knew it was dangerous but I didn't know it was run by a psycho." Confessed Falcon. Cure laughed quietly.

"Be careful what you say. If she hears you then you'll end up like Wheeler, in the corner. You're part of this family now."

"Who is she?"

"Phoenix."Cure stated. Soon she had finished drying and put both items back in the duffle bag then put her gloves back on.

Sasha came back followed by 8 other teens. She took it upon herself to introduce everyone. "You already know Cure and I. This is She-cat, Dusk, Ghost Child, Marzanna, Oceano's Spirit, Midas, Mind Blaster and Chev. Everyone, this is Falcon, and she's one of us now."

**Thank you for reading. Please review and tell me if it was good or whether I can better it. I'm a Writer-in-training, so tell the truth, I won't get offended. Thanks again! :D**


	2. Things of Hatred

**Chapter 1- Things of Hatred**

**I'm happy with the response this story got. I want to thank the reviewers NinjaKiwi96, La Femme, Obiwan1022, Al-theFreak and meteorthunder3. Also thank you to everyone who read it, I hope you enjoyed it. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Young justice and the villains belong to their respectable owners**

_One month later..._

Jay ducked his head just in time to avoid the thin sword that whizzed above his nose. Using his position he flipped into a bend back. "Keep your head clear Jay." Arsenal yelled. Sweat dripped down the boys face and his navy blue shirt had sweat patches. The girl across from him looked much the same. Her long black hair looked sticky and her red top had sweat patches too. The two teens started circling each other again. Taking the first move Jay charged at her. He came in for a kick but she dodged at the last minute recoiling with a side swipe which he easily flipped over. They continued this game of cat and mouse for another half an hour, both extremely evenly matched. The pair was exhausted but even when Arsenal called quits they kept fighting. Supergirl and Namir had to drag them apart. Arsenal stood between them. "Since you two hogged the spotlight for so long training's over."

Both slightly relaxed. Jay snorted "Just who is she anyway." He crossed his arms across his chest. The girl opened her mouth like she was going to retort but stopped and slyly smirked instead. "Yeah, don't have a retort do you?" Jay quipped.

Arsenal turned to him in anger. "This is my daughter Lian." Jay remained nonchalantly as ever. The rest of the team stood there holding back laughter, minus Luke who didn't hold back. Arsenal turned to him instead. "Shut it West."

Luke went silent instantly. "Yes sir." He muttered.

Arsenal nodded satisfied. "Dismissed, go get washed up."

The team all filed out of the room and down the corridor. "That fight was so unfair. Arsenal choose favourites." Jay grumbled. He took a drink from his water bottle.

"Arsenal being an Arse-and-all" Luke joked but only he laughed.

Lian gave him a murderous glare then cracked her knuckles. "Crack jokes like that and they won't be the only thing cracking."

Coral laughed. "Heh, lol" This started Luke and her fighting or more like brawling. Kaye, Dylan, Azuela and Namir went to step in and pull them apart.

Lian went back to locking her hazel eyes with Jay's shades. "You're just pouting because I'm the better fighter."

Jay stared back just as fierce. "You had a sword while I was weapon less, that's not fair."

"Villains aren't fair." She countered.

"So you admit to being a villain?" His voice dripped with venom when he said this.

Lian was shocked for a moment before regaining her composure. She unsheathed her sword and pointed it towards his throat. "Listen clearly, I am not a villain. I'm part of...t-this team." He slid two bird-ranges from the pockets of his sweatpants into the palms of his hands, ready to throw if need be. At this point Azuela and Namir had noticed this showdown and come to split it up. Jay and Lian were once again dragged apart. "I'm leaving." She announced.

"Good." Jay said walking in the other direction.

Azuela went to follow him but Namir put a hand on her shoulder. "It's pointless my friend. Let him cool down a bit." She nodded and gloomily watched him walk off. Then she looked at Namir. He was very buff yet not scary. The black singlet he wore showed all of his mussels. She couldn't imagine the two being best friends. _'How does he know Jay so well?' _She pondered.

_...After..._

Jay had made it through the mountain all day without being seen or heard. His goal was to zeta tube himself home before anyone noticed. All went well and he was in an eerie Gotham City ally way in no time. By now it was dark outside. He walked a few paces when a shadow fell upon him and he knew he'd been busted. "What do you want Nightwing?" He turned to face his mentor.

His mentor smirked. "I know you know what I want. Why'd you start a fight with Lian today?"

Jay rolled his eyes. "Because Arsenal paired us."

"No, seriously, why?" The boy looked down at his feet. Nightwing sighed. "Ben, I know this must be tough, and believe me I know, but please try to make an effort. I'm worried about you, as all good parents are."

"Here's the thing, you're not my parent!" Jay spat. Hatred burned in his eyes. "And don't call me Ben."

Nightwing's earpiece started beeping. He placed his finger on it and started talking. "Nightwing here...yup...uhuh" he looked sympathetically at Jay. "Reporting there soon, Nightwing out." He grabbed the still angry kid by the shoulders, took off his glasses and looked into his big brown eyes. "The league's on red alert. You need to go home to your sister, tell her 1012. Starfire, Red Robin, and I will be back tomorrow. Good-bye, Son."

As Nightwing disappeared back through the dingy ally, Jay couldn't help but feel in the pit of his stomach like something was wrong and that this really was good-bye. After a while of standing around he pushed that feeling aside and started the long trek back to Wayne Manor where Bruce, Stephanie, Jason, Damian and Jay's sister, Mar'i would be waiting.

**CcCcCcLcCcCcC**

The shadows were perfect hiding for 2 teens. A boy and girl, both around 16 waited there. The girl looked like a calico cat. She had the ears, whiskers, tail and retractable claws of a cat. A mane of ginger hair hung over her shoulders messily. She wore black shorts and a ginger singlet. The sleek boy next to her had dark brown hair and wore a black jump suit with silver 'J' over the heart, utility belt and a black domino mask. He leant across the wall and crossed his arms. "Why did I get stuck with you?" he mumbled.

The girl turned and stroked his face with her gloved fingers. "Because you love me, Dusk."

He shoved her hand away roughly. "I hate cats"

"But you love me." She teased.

"Especially you She-cat. You're the reason I hate cats." He snared. The cat girl started purring then yowled out into the darkness.

Three more teens across from them heard this signal and fanned out into the open space. The first was a 16 year old boy that had blonde hair with black bangs. He wore a black and red full body suit, red boots and a red cloak which he hid behind. The second was a girl, about a year younger, with red hair and striking green eyes that followed the first boy closely. The third was a tall boy of about the age of 17 who had spiky navy blue hair. Almost his entire upper body and upper arms were wrapped in bandages and fishing net and he wore a mask covering half his face, a pair of tattered cargo pants, and some worn sandals. The boy went in the opposite direction of the other boy and girl. When they were all in position the girl used her sword to generate a small flame signal which she threw towards the sky. From a few rooves over a large black haired girl wearing jeans, a brown T-shirt and matching knee-high boots received the message. "Mind Blaster, Chev and Oceano's Spirit are in position with Dusk and She-cat standing by. All is ready, Phoenix."

The flaming red haired girl walked out of the shadows. "Well done Midas." She smirked evilly. "Perfect. This is going to go to plan well. Revenge will be served."

**This chapter was so mean (which isn't like me:) .**

**Please review. I want to know how you felt about it. If you want to pick on it, then please do. If there's anything you can think of that will help me improve the future of this story, don't hold back. Thank you for reading and have a great day!**


	3. Questions reveal Lies

**Chapter 2: Questions reveal Lies**

**Back with another chapter. My updating speeds from here out might slow down because I'm going back to school soon. Sorry. I hope you like this one.**

**Thank you to Kittykamando, Meteorthunder3, FresianFire, Obiwan1022 and Szyael for the reviews. I really appreciate it! And I know I've said this, but it means a lot so, Thank you to everyone who reads this story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice or recognisable DC Universe Characters. Both belong to DC Comics.**

Two people sat on a soft sofa in a large and elegant room. One was a well-dressed raven haired boy and the other was an old man. Both looked quite sullen. The boy sat there tapping the arm of his seat. A clock's ticking echoed hollowly through the house. He was restless, nervous, but most of all, he was scared. Soon he couldn't take it anymore. The boy stood up and started pacing back and forth. He stopped and looked at the old man. "Bruce, they haven't come back. Nobody's contacted us and its all most 4 o'clock. I knew something would go wrong, I felt it last night. If only..."

The old man cut him off. "Calm down Ben. As your father would say, 'get traught'. Keep your emotions under control."

"He's not my father and he never will be." Ben grumbled as he sat back down and tucked his knees to his chest.

Bruce raised an eyebrow at him, the man's usual serious face was replaced with one that looked almost hurt and somewhere in his eyes were memories of his own experiences. "Are you and Dick having problems, again?" He stared deep into the boys brown eyes. They were so light and pure in colour, no other pigment or speck of colour, only light brown. Perfect in almost every way, apart from the clouds. Clouds that hung lightly, threatening to blind him. Bruce gave Ben one of his rare smiles.

"I don't know how to treat him. He won't ever replace my father so he should stop trying." Ben watched his shuffling feet. "I wish he'd left me for dead." He said in barely a whisper.

Bruce heard though. He placed a hand on the kid's shoulder. "The people in this house hold need you. This town needs you. Dick isn't trying to replace your father, he knows that's irreplaceable. He cares greatly for you and just wants you to feel you're not alone and that you're supported."

Ben nodded and rose with a determined look on his face. "I'm going to go to training. Damian might have some information for us." He sprinted out of the room and down the stairs.

He got to the huge marble lobby. "Wait, Ben, hold up!" A very pretty girl with long raven hair and unforgettable blue eyes floated down the stairs landing before him.

"Show off!" Ben muttered. She laughed and ruffled his hair.

"Comes naturally little bro." She took a step back and spun around in front of her brother. "What do you think?" She wore a loose purple and black striped top, a short black skirt, and purple flats. A few pieces of jewellery hung from her neck and wrists.

He sighed. "Whatever. How's college?"

She sighed too. "As good as it gets being a 17 year old college student. Hey, do you know where Mum and Dad are? I haven't seen them all day." Ben looked up. The girl read his eyes worriedly. "What is it?"

"Mar'i." He paused, breathing in deeply. "Mum, Dad and Tim got called out last night. Red alert. None have returned yet. Stephanie, Damian, Bette and Barbra all went to find out what was going on. Even Jason went looking. No one's reported back. I'm going to training to find more information." He stared deep into his sister's eyes sending a chill down her spine. "Dad told me something about telling you 1010, 1011, something like that."

Her face went deathly white and all emotion dropped from her face. "1012?"

"Yeah, that's it. 1012. Why?"

She would have collapsed if Ben hadn't of caught her. "Ben, they're in great danger! No training, just get suited and I'll fly you to the zeta tube." Her tone was urgent. Both teens ran up the stairs in their unique way.

Jay was the first down. He wore a black-and-light-blue tunic, long black spandex pants, light blue utility belt, black blue-reversed cape, black gloves and boots. To disguise his face he wore a black domino mask. Bruce always told him how much he looked like Nightwing as Robin.

The kid waited for his sister. She floated down stairs wearing her outfit of a puffy long-sleeved shirt purple shirt, short purple pencil skirt and the same coloured knee high boots. She also wore a black domino mask to hide her identity. Together the duo ran out the door, not knowing what would follow and what they would have to face.

_...5 Minutes..._

'_B01 Jay, A03 Nightstar.'_

A round of sighs was heard when they teleportedinto the mountain. 5 teens stood there sighing. Azuela stepped forward hesitantly. "Jay, has Nightwing returned to you?" She looked just about ready to cry.

"No." Jay said. Inside of his head was churning with ideas. "My sister's mentor, Starfire hasn't come back yet either. Who else is missing a mentor?"

'_B02 Kid Flash.'_

"I am." The canary speedster zipped into the room. He went to stand beside Coral.

The team nervously looked at each other. Without saying it they knew what thought was running through everyone's head. _I am. _Silently they all stood there waiting, for almost half-an-hour and still no Robin, no Arsenal, no Wonder Woman. Apart from them the whole cave was empty. More minutes ticked past and still nothing.

Just as they were all losing hope, the zeta tubes light up sending a blue flash around the room.

'_34 Spoiler, 32 Wonder Woman, 38 Red Robin, 39 Robin.'_

Robin and Spoiler wheeled Red Robin through the tube on a stretcher bed. A deep cut ran across his check as well as burns and no doubt many other wounds were under the white blanket covering him. All sorts of drips and machines were hooked up to him. He was whisked down the hallway. Wonder Woman ran up to the teens with a sorry expression on her face.

Jay looked her right in the eye, pretty much glaring at her. "Where are our mentors?"

She couldn't bear to look at the kids anymore; instead she stared painfully at the floor. "Last night, the league was put on red alert. A dangerous group of teens called 'The Ashes' were stirring up some trouble. Nightwing, Starfire, Zatanna, Silver Hunter, Arsenal, Flash, Aquaman, Rocket, Mrs Martian, Superman, and Red Robin were all sent. When they didn't return we sent search parties out. Spoiler, Robin and Red Hood all went to find them but Red Robin was all they found." She glanced up at them and was heartbroken by their expressions. "This team has come back stronger and more determined then when Teen Titans faced them a month ago-"

"Wait, who's Teen Titans?" Dillon Queried.

Wonder Woman face palmed. "Me and my big mouth." She muttered.

Kaye was outraged. "So you mean to tell us this has all been a lie and we're just the secondary Jr squad?"

Jay too was outraged. He stood up and marched to the zeta tubes. "Where are you going?" Azuela asked wiping a tear from her check.

He looked back and narrowed his eyes giving his best bird-glare. "Out." Then he disappeared back through the zeta tube.

_Later in Star City..._

Jay moved swiftly through the shadows of an ally way. Down the road a bit a group of chatty rich girls stood talking. A Vietnamese looking girl with long straight black girl looked at her watch. "I've gotta go now. Catch you tomorrow?" All her friends nodded and waved good-bye as they started towards the richer area while she walked towards the average side of town. Unsuspectingly she passed the ally way where Jay was waiting. He struck out, clamping the girl's mouth with his gloved hand, and dragged her into the shadows. The girl was thrashing wildly which made him loosen his grip. Big mistake. In self defence she spun round and gave him a hard Left Hook to the face. "Oww, calm down!" He complained. Instantly she realised who it was and relaxed.

"You deserved it! What are you doing here?" She hissed glaring at him.

Jay returned the glare. "Traitor, lair, deceiver, I'm not sure which fits you best."

"I can think of many words to describe you, creepy, emotional, weak, annoying, shall I keep going?" She looked almost amused.

"Would you look at that, Lian can retort when daddy's not around." Now Jay looked amused.

"Don't talk about my dad!" Her voice dripped with venom but Jay remained unflinching. "He's gone missing for your-"

Jay put his hand up interrupting her. "Save it, all our mentors have gone missing. 1012." Lian's face paled the same way Mar'i's had earlier, although Jay didn't make that connection. She fell to her knees and he didn't even try to catch her. He stepped closer crouching down next to her. She could feel his whispery breath hot on her cheek. "Make sure your team, and yes I mean Teen Titans, are all at the cave around 1:30. Get everyone there in costume at all cost." Then he backed up into the shadows leaving Lian on her knees in the ally.

**I love the bat family and Lian, if you haven't noticed. Well that's another chapter done. Thank you for reading! Please review. Even if it's just to say that you read it. Then I know how many people seriously read this. **

**Keep smiling! :D**


	4. Murky Vision

**Chapter 3: Murky Vision**

**Hi! :) It's me again. I'm sorry if the last chapter didn't make sense as a few have pointed out, but hopefully this will shed some light on it. I Hope you're all having a great day.**

**Thanks to Obiwan1022, meteorthunder3 and NinjaKiwi96! Thanks to the readers too.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice, Teen Titans or the DC universe.**

_Just before 1:00 PM..._

Jay had returned after a while, announcing to everyone that Teen Titans would be coming at 1:00 and that the team would have to be ready. So all the teens went to change then came back and stood in front of the zeta tubes in a line. Jay's sister stood off to the side. Aqura was the last to get there. She looked at her own costume. It was simply an aqua tank top, blue shorts and a really light aqua Sarong skirt. Her wavy brown hair hung over her shoulder messily, the blue streak falling into place near her face. She looked at her friend's costumes and smiled. Everyone's was so unique. Through photos of her dads she'd seen the original outfits and she found it funny the way most of the team had one's similar to that of their mentors.

Atlanta wore a suit just like her mother's only dark blue with a star insignia and around her red plaited hair was a thin silver head band. Kid Flash's also looked like his mentor's, with red shoulder blades instead of yellow. Kid needed to stop flirting with every girl except the one he loved, which was so painfully obvious.

She always liked Supergirl's which was a long-sleeved spandex shirt bearing the S-shield, short pleated gold skirt, red belt, red cape and matching red boots. Also Panther's. He was dressed in a pure black full-body spandex suit. His cowl covered most of his face and on the top were two rounded ears. This all made him look like a tribal cat and she loved that. She respected Panther, he was like the big brother she never had, and also Supergirl, who was like a sister.

The only word she could use to describe Martianboy was _HOT!_ He wore a white singlet with a red 'X' going through the middle, long blue pants and his blonde hair hung over his blue eyes. Even when he was green he looked hot!

Then on the end there was Jay. Almost a spitting image of his father. Aqura for some reason really admired Jay. She wished she could know him better but he kept pushing her away, just like he did with everyone. She didn't care though because she would be there for him when he needed. Aqura kept a secret hidden in her heart that she couldn't ignore when she saw him. Her secret is that she had seen him genuinely smile before, but only once and very briefly.

'_Huntress A01, Zayvion A02, Hawk Kid A05'_

A girl with long black hair walked through with an Italian looking guy and a little winged girl. The girl with black hair wore a black, short-sleeved, full-body suit with snippets of red. Over her shoulder a red bow hung and the belt hanging from her waist was filled with many different weapons. A domino mask was covering her eyes. The boy next to her smiled smugly and glared at Jay. He had black slightly curly hair with a black top hat sitting on top. The rest of his costume was a dressy suit and tie, which made him look like a magician. The little girl wore a light brown shirt that was specially made so her beautiful chocolate brown wings were poking out, chocolate brown pants, and case of pebbles hung from her belt. The three marched right up to the team.

"Well Jay, I've got my team. I'm just waiting for our healer, Silver, and then we'll listen to whatever you want to say." The girl in black put her hands on her hips.

Jay snorted. "Lian as Huntress, I should have known. And of course you'd ally yourself with Zayvion." He spat the last part giving Zayvion his bird-glare.

The magician just smirked and ruffled Jay's hair. "Pipsqueak."

Jay pulled away and patted his messy hair down so that it looked normal. "I don't care if your my sister's boyfriend, I will rip you to pieces."

"Come at me, bro." Zayvion taunted playfully.

Jay calmed down a bit. "So you've only got a team of 4?" He asked.

Kid Flash zipped to his side grinning. "What, couldn't you find anyone else that would put up with you?"

Huntress narrowed her eyes at them. "No, I have 5. Myself, Zayvion, Hawk Kid, Silver and Nightstar."

Nightstar walked forward from her spot near the side. Jay was shocked, although only his sister could tell. He felt so betrayed and hurt that she had lied to him about something like that. Now it all made sense. He felt stupid for not finding out sooner. Anger over took everything. He was angry at himself for being stupid, Nightstar for lying, and his family for keeping the secret.

'_Silver A04'_

A girl wearing long black pants and a pink spandex shirt walked through the zeta beams. She carried a small pink back pack with her. Everyone stopped to look at the girl as she came closer. Shocked gasps came from most of Young Justice. They all looked at her eyes. Her blue eyes were fully clouded and it was clear that they were unseeing. She was blind. Smiling awkwardly she stood next to Hawk Kid. "Sorry did I interrupt something?"

Jay glared at his sister who looked very guilty. "We'll talk about this later." He turned his attention to all Teen Titans. "Our mentors have gone missing and we're going to find them. We need information from you guys about the Ashes. So start talking."

"No." Huntress stated firmly, crossing her arms across her chest. "My team will deal with this. They were our responsibility and we don't want you to get hurt, it's too dangerous."

Jay scowled at her. "My team and I are capable. We don't need a babysitter!"

"No means no! 1012 is too dangerous. End of discussion. Team dismissed, go home, and get some rest." Huntress and her team started walking towards the zeta tubes.

"What-Where are you going?" Atlanta yelled. Huntress just waved her hand and continued through the zeta.

Silver was the only Titan left. "I hear Red Robins not doing well. Do you mind if I see him?"

"Go ahead." Jay mumbled. "Team, get ready. We leave for to look for clues tomorrow. Dismissed." Slowly the teens dispersed, making their way out of the room. Jay started to walk away himself.

Silver tapped her foot repeatedly. "Hey, Jay, do mind showing...Uh, I mean leading me to the medical wing?" Sighing, he turned around and walked down the hall with her. The two were silent for a while until Silver broke the silence. "So, you're partially blind, right?"

Jay stopped dead in his tracks. "How do you know?" he snapped.

She shrugged. "The spring in your step is different, more heavy, and trippy. Not that I can see, I just hear. Also I sensed it with my healing powers. How'd it happen and how bad is it?"

Jay continued walking. "This stays between you and me." He growled and the girl nodded lightly. "They call it 'murky vision'. It's on and off, but lately it's been getting worse. Soon I'm going to be blind, so I train to continue on without sight. It started after I was first saved by Nightwing 8 years ago, and was initially caused by a severe concussion."

"How my people know?" She asked as they took a right.

"You, Panther, Starfifre, Batman, Nightwing, Doctors and me. That's the way I'd like to keep it too." They silently approached the medical wing and Jay led her to a door further up. "Please help Red Robin." He said gripping the handle.

"I'll do my best." She smiled at him. "Thank You Jay." He opened the door and then shut it behind her.

_In Jay's room..._

Jay walked into his dark room and turned on his study light. He felt absolutely miserable. _'If she knew, how many other people have noticed?'_ He thought.Taking off his mask he dragged himself to the mirror that hung on his wall. The image looking back was blurry and dark but once his vision came back he saw his eyes staring back. Light brown orbs with lingering clouds, fog, blindness. _"Why?"_ In anger he smashed the mirror, shattering it into tiny pieces. Realising this he swept up the pieces and put them in the bin by his desk. _"I wish it would go away."_ He swung backwards and lay down on his bed. After staring at the ceiling for a while he fell asleep, with a tear in his eye.

'**Dun! Dun! Dun!'**_**~Obiwan1022**_**. Thank you everyone for reading. Please Review and tell me what you thought of it. Good Night!**


	5. Fighting Feelings

**Chapter 4: Fighting Feelings**

**Wow, now this has been a long time, sorry peoples. I don't want it to sound like I'm making excuses, but I truthfully lost all my planning. It's been way to long. Sorry. :) **

**This is obviously the next chapter. Thing start getting intense from here out so be prepared. It's a growing/learning story so any mistakes or issues, please tell me! I can handle criticism. **

**Thank you to the people who are still supporting this story, I'm sorry you had to wait so long. Special thanks to the reviewers Al-theFreak and Obiwan1022. :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice.**

The sound of boots echoed as the long-haired blonde girl strode through the hall. She stopped in front of her leader, seriousness washed all over her face. "Phoenix."

The fiery leader nodded in response. Together they walked into a room. The room was dimly lit and cold... stone cold, with nothing in it except a table and two chairs. There were no windows, only a dingy light. This didn't bother either girl. They took a seat at the table across from each other. Phoenix smiled slyly. "As you know our latest...mission, was a success. We have half of the Justice League captured." She looked down and inspected her nails before looking into the eyes of the blonde. "Sasha, I want you to take a squad to teach our little 'friends' of our improvements. Lure them into our trap." Her grin was creepily wide. She leaned across the table closer to Sasha and menacingly whispered to her. "You know what will happen if you fail." Then she waved her hand lazily. "Off you go."

"Yes, Phoenix." Sasha nodded at her leader then swiftly exited the room.

The moment she was out of the room she shuddered. That girl scared her, which wasn't an easy thing to do. She straightened up and walked away. _Nothing_ would scare her. She was _not_ going to let that happen. It would show that she was weak, and she couldn't let that happen. She moved through the halls and passages of the place they 'lived' in fairly quickly.

When she had almost reached the dorms she noticed the little girl that was following her. The kid was fast; Sasha had to give her that. But she wasn't leaving enough space between them. Rookie's mistake. Very calmly and inconspicuously Sasha reached toward her belt. In a short moment Sasha took two small daggers and threw them behind her. The girl behind her tuned to her side as the daggers flew past and imbedded themselves in the wall. "Getting better," The older girl called. Without warning though, Sasha lunged forward with one of her swords and grabbed the girl, holding a sword to her throat. "..but still not good enough. What do you want, Falcon?"

Falcon smiled. "A mission." Sasha sheathed her sword and dropped the girl roughly, then went to retrieve her daggers. Falcon recovered and sped ahead of her to take them before she could. She waved them in the air triumphantly. Sasha glared at her but the little girl barely flinched. "Please, please if you have a mission can I come?"

"No." Sasha replied flatly and walked away not caring anymore about her daggers. In a rage the little girl threw the daggers back at their owner with deadly accuracy. Using the same move the girl had earlier, Sasha let the daggers go past. _'Brave'_ She thought.

Sasha snatched the daggers from the wall and continued walking. "Please!" The little girl whined, following closely, almost right on the older one's heels.

"No." Sasha rounded on the girl. "Stop bugging me, kid. I've already chosen a squad."

The little girls eyes widened in excitement. "So there _is_ a mission? You've got to take me!" She got down on her knees and started begging.

An amused chuckle came from down the hall. Both Falcon and Sasha turned to see Cure leaning against the wall with a huge grin plastered on her face. "Come on Sash, she needs to stretch her wings." Falcon nodded he head in agreement. Cure walked closer. "Who does she remind you of?" A mischievous twinkle lit up her eyes.

Sasha rolled her eyes. "Not me." She growled, and then she looked at Falcon and sighed. "Fine, you can come." Falcon started cheering with excitement. Sasha silenced her celebrating. "But, you should know how lucky you are that I was chosen to mentor you. If it was Midas, you wouldn't be going."

Falcon nodded again. "Thank you, thank you thank you!" at this Cure chuckled again. "Who else are we taking?" The winged girl asked enthusiastically.

Sasha walked up to the nearest door and swung it open. She-cat was inside creeping up on a mouse. She paused purring hard then pounce on the unfortunate victim. She held it by the tail and dangled it above her open mouth. "She-cat." Sasha said getting the girls attention.

The feline smiled widely, and brought the mouse away from her mouth. "Is there a reason you're interrupting me from eating my tea?" She dropped the mouse into the palm of her other hand a few times, letting it scamper up her arm before picking it and placing it back on her palm again.

"Stop playing with your food and get ready for a mission." Sasha snapped. She-cat purred, amused, and let the tortured mouse go. She motioned for Sasha to lead the way.

The next room they tried was on the other side of the hall, only about 5 doors down. The blonde again didn't bother knocking. She disappeared into the room and came out followed by a pale girl dressed in a white corset top, short skirt, gloves, cape and knee high boots. The girl looked unnaturally pale. Her straight snow-white hair reached her hips and sway grace fully when she walked. Even her eyes were pale and almost colourless. She looked like she was trying to get the part of 'the Ice Queen' in some sort of play or movie.

"Marzanna's agreed to come with us." Sasha announced dismissively and continued to the next door.

She-cat smiled at Marzanna but the girl ignored her. "Oh goodie." The cat girl purred in a sarcastic tone. "Well this'll be fun."

"Hey, I don't want to be stuck with you either, furball." Marzanna spat.

She-cat looked at her claws in admiration. "Temper, temper." She purred smoothly. "You need to chill." The cat almost laughed out.

Marzanna spun to face the cat girl, anger clear on her face. Clouds of ice formed around he balled fist. "I need to chill? You don't even know the meaning of chill, mouse breath!"

She-cat extended her razor sharp claws and got in her crouching fighting stance. Her nose crinkled with traces of a coming snarl. "Show me the meaning then, _frosty,_ I dare ya!" The feline taunted.

Marzanna was about to strike when a figure jumped out of a shadow. "Tackle." He called just as he struck the girl. His sudden appearance startled her mid throw and his tackle sent her off balance. Clumsily she tripped over backwards, taking him down with her and thrusting the forming ice shards in her hands toward the roof as she fell back. They hit the floor with a thud.

Marzanna sat up rubbing the back of her head. "What's the big idea?" She yelled at the cloaked boy on the floor beside her.

He also sat up, only without a sore head. The hood of his black cloak slipped back revealing his spiky blonde hair and pale face. Even though his hair and skin were fair, he seemed dark. The iced girl always found that creepy, creepily cute. He smiled at her. "Sorry, but I could not let you take off '_fish breath's_' head, as much as we all wanted you to." A rather twisted smirk made its way onto his face as he heard the indignant cry of She-cat.

Marzanna looked at the blond boy before looking back at She-cat, then got up. She dusted her skirt off. "You're just lucky that Ghost Child was here to save your tail." She snapped at She-cat.

The quarrelling teens heard a throat being cleared and looked to see a very unimpressed looking Sasha glaring murderously at them, her little 'protégé' standing beside her, almost smirking at them. "Are we all done here? Because we have mission and if we don't deliver...let's just say Phoenix won't be happy." They all shuffled slightly. Ghost child tried to melt back into the shadows but Sasha stopped him. "Ghost Child, you'll be coming on this mission too, so don't run away. "

This time it was his turn to look indignant. He stood up straight and tried to make himself look tougher. "I was not running away. I was only going to the rear of the group." He flicked his hood back over his head. "Can we go already?" he asked.

She-cat snickered at him as they all followed Sasha, and he stayed at the rear of the small squad. Marzanna dropped back to beside Ghost Child and smiled up at him. He smiled back, although only the icy girl could see, and held her hand. She-cat snickered again. "Oooh, frosty's holding her boyfriend's hand, cute." She purred.

"Why didn't you let me kill her when I had the chance? She's of no use, a nuisance." Marzanna muttered angrily.

The cloaked boy smirked. "Now you can kill her next time, no hesitation. That is, if I haven't got to her first."

Marzanna also smirked at this. "I'm gonna win this game. You know that, right?" She teased playfully. Something about being with the cocky teenage boy made her feel relaxed, panicked, sick, happy, and normal in a strange way. It puzzled her how one stupid boy could send so many emotions through her. She had always believed life was like a game, and these useless feelings were destroying her logic. Maybe a nice quick mission would clear her head. _'Yeah, killing someone would definitely help.'_

**LlLlLlLlUlLlLlLlL**

Jay and his team were assembled on a dark roof top overlooking a dingy Blüdhaven courtyard. It was quiet, peaceful even. In the centre of the courtyard was an old fountain that was probably once a nice white colour. Now it was creamy brown with patches of green and even had red stains here and there. Instead of flowing gracefully like its intended use, water sort of bubbled out of the top and splashed into the base where it seeped into a puddle formed on the cobblestone ground. Even though it looked like a pile of rubble spitting out water, it was strangely calming. If it had been a normal night under normal circumstances, Jay might have even enjoyed it. But things were far from normal.

Jay turned from his surveying to assess his team. New leads into their mentor's disappearances led them to this courtyard stake out. Something was going down that night. No one would expect it, but it would be life-changing. Every single one of the teens looked stressed, worried, nervous, or all of the above. The worst was Aqura though. She looked about ready to cry. Truth be known, she'd probably already cried. Jay knew that her dad was all she had left, and he also knew how close of a relationship the two had. He envied that. _'She must feel so lost'_ He thought.

The sick sensation he had when he had last seen Nightwing returned in the pit of his stomach. Another familiar sensation washed over him at the same time and he silently cursed himself for it. The image of his worried team disappeared and was replaced with what can only be described as fog. Jay knew the team needed its leader right now and that he couldn't let them see his weakness. He'd trained for situations like this. Sight or no sight he was going to get this mission over with "Martianboy, link us up." I whispered just loud enough for him to hear.

He snapped out of his own thoughts and linked us up mentally. _"Sound check."_ His voice announced in our heads. A chorus of _"here's" _sounded. _"Linked and ready Jay."_

"_So what's the plan?" _Kid Flash asked, as impatient as ever.

Atlanta rolled her eyes. _"That's what he was just about to tell us Kid Idiot." _She punched him hard in the arm. He was about to complain out loud when Jay quickly lunged forward and clamped his mouth shut. It was times like this when he was glad he took the extra time to do blind training. _"Way to go, you almost blew our cover." _Jay yelled mentally. He slowly let his hand slip away from Kid Flash's mouth. He sighed. _"Ok, Atlanta you'll stay on this roof. Be armed and ready." _She nodded and moved to the side of the building where she had a clear view of the courtyard below. There she took an arrow out, ready to be notched on her bow in an instant. _"Martianboy and Supergirl, you two go and wait on the other side. Stay above ground level at all times." _The two nodded and started out across the roof tops. _"Aqura and Panther, you need to be on the ground, near the south ally. I want you to be close enough to the fountain that you can draw the water from it."_

That wasn't the real reason he wanted her in that position. He wanted her to be where he can see, or more like hear, her and he wanted Panther to protect her, even if that meant he was stuck with Kid Idiot. _"Be full of care, everyone." _Aqura said before following Panther to the fire escape. Jay knew how much this terrified her. She was scared out of her mind. Aqura being so scared made Jay scared for some reason. Maybe it was just because he knew how hard it was losing parents, but then again, everyone there had lost someone very close to them. Maybe it was because she was the youngest and most naive so he felt the need to protect her, or maybe it was simply just his own worry taking its toll. Whatever it was, he needed to get it out of his head. He had to focus on the task ahead of him.

Jay and Kid Flash crept stealthily through an ally. The red headed speedster sped forward every now and then to check something out. Jay paused when he heard a slight sound behind him. It could have been nothing, but Jay didn't want to take that chance. He couldn't see anything, although Jay knew better than to trust his eyes. Kid Flash zipped up beside the raven haired boy and raised an eyebrow. _"I heard something behind us. I can't be sure it was a threat but I want you to do a quick sweep of the whole perimeter." _Jay answered even though KF had never asked the question.

The speedster just stared at him. _"Are you sure you'll be ok alone?" _

This time it was Jay that raised an eyebrow. _"Would I have told you to go if I was afraid of being alone?" _The speedster shrugged then dashed out of the ally. Jay rolled his eyes. He swore that stupidness was a side-effect of super speed. Another noise, clearer than the first, sounded behind Jay. It was a scratchy, like claws on stone. Every muscle in Jay's body tensed up. _"Everyone, status report." _He was met with nothing but silence. This put all his senses and instincts on full alert. He slipped a bird-rang into his gloved hand, ready to throw at the slightest warning sign.

A sudden purring came from deeper in the ally. Jay turned to see a girl with ginger cat ears, and whiskers. Then he saw the tail behind the girl. He was going to attack when a scream echoed from the courtyard. His legs felt like jelly. It wasn't the scream that he was scared of...it was the person it came from. "Aqu..." His cry was cut off abruptly by a hand wrapping around his mouth.

"Shadow drag." A male voice said casually. Jay tried to resist as this person dragged his struggling form into the shadows. It felt like the shadow engulfed him before he was violently thrown from another shadow. Bracing for impact, he tucked himself into a ball and rolled the landing. When he looked up he found himself next to the fountain in the middle of the courtyard almost side by side with his team mates. Kf and Martianboy were both out cold with Atlanta next to them, clutching what appeared to be a broken wrist on her good hand. The cat girl was there, with her friends, an icy girl, a cloaked guy, a winged kid and a blonde that was clearly the leader. They had the heroes surrounded.

The blonde walked up to Jay and pulled out one of her thin swords, pointing it towards his face. She dug its tip in just enough to draw blood. A smiled tugged at her lips. "Surprise."

**Hehehehe, sorry, this is what I would call a cliff hanger. Thanks for reading and please review! :)**


End file.
